1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method of communicating a fault situation of an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer), and more particularly to a diagnosis result notifying method of communicating a fault situation orally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an apparatus capable of performing an advanced information processing has been popularized to even an ordinary family which is not a specialist in an information system. In particular, multifunctional household appliances, for example, a PC and a digital television have been popularized remarkably. In case of the PC, generally, hardware, an OS and software are manufactured by separate manufacturers respectively or a user additionally provides optional products sold separately by other manufactures.
On the other hand, since various fault factors are supposed due to the progress of multifunction or diversity, if a fault occurs, it is difficult for a user to solve the fault. In view of a user convenience for a customer of a product such as a PC, and in view of a duty of a manufacturer, a call center capable of responding to an inquiry from the user is prepared.
However, the user is not always familiar with an ICT (Information Communication Technology) and neither is an operator in the call center for receiving an inquiry. In this case, for example, when an error presently occurring is simply communicated, it is hard to grasp an accurate cause, and a miscommunication might be caused. As a result, user satisfaction is impaired.
For example, there has been proposed a remote failure diagnosing system in which state information is displayed in a two-dimensional barcode and a human dictation is removed in order to prevent an error through an oral information communication from occurring (see JP-2004-265317-A). In this case, there are required an apparatus for reading a barcode and an apparatus for communicating the barcode to a call center. A user purchasing household appliances such as a PC does not always have such apparatuses. Further, when the apparatuses are offered to the user together with the household appliances, a cost is increased and the apparatuses are not generally suitable for an ordinary family.
It has been desired to employ a method of precisely communicating a fault situation without a mistake by a person other than a specialist in an ICT for a product user support for an ordinary family.